Hermione's Cravings
by Blue Dragon Skies
Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and everyone knows that it is a hectic time for students. She is in the library, working on an assignment, and has a sudden craving for fruit juice. Who knows what she will do to get her beloved juice? ONESHO


Summary: Hermione is in her seventh year at Hogwarts, and everyone knows that is a hectic time for students; she is in the library, working on an assingment, and has a sudden craving for fruit juice. Who knows what she will do to get her beloved juice?

Author's Note: Hello, people! I would like to say, I wrote this and 11 pm, and I summarized the whole plot in 5 minutes in an AIM conversation with my friend. So I know it'll be random…and short. But don't flame me for that, because that's the whole point of this story – randomness! Yay for randomness! puts on a party hat and blows a streamer thingy, you know, the ones that roll out when you blow into them

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot….although I wou- sirens blare outside bedroom window…Okay! I don't own anything! Sheesh…over observant cops…

Now, on to the story!

_Hermione's Craving_

Scribble scribble "Ah, almost finished…just 2 paragraphs left…" Those were the words of the brightest witch of her age, Hermione Granger. Professor Binns' essay was proving rather difficult to complete; she had noticed this in the middle of her essay on the goblin rebellions. Hermione had started writing her assignment in the Gryffindor common room, but as Harry and Ron were alive and jumping, literally, as was the majority of her house, she headed to the library to get some peace and quiet. Hermione had been working for 2 hours straight, and was beginning to grow drowsy, so she decided to take a much-needed break.

Hermione took her break and was just about to resume her work when she felt a great craving for…drum roll…fruit juice! She took a quick look around to see if anybody had left any juice, but alas, they had not; her eyes started to water, and she was ju-

sluuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrp

She immediately perked up to hear that long-lost sound.

sluuuuuuuuurrrrp "Ahhh…that is some good fruit juice…" Hermione turned around to see none other than Draco Malfoy. He was holding a box of Juicy Juice, and he swished it around – Hermione heard the juice move around! 'That's it! I need fruit juice!' she thought. And so she promptly got up, and tackled Draco. He screamed like a girl.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Draco screamed, but Hermione ignored his shrieking; she was after the juice. She was wrestling the juice out of Draco's arms, as he was very protective over his juice. Finally, she managed to get a hold of the precious juice carton. She conjured a glass, and started to pour the contents of the carton into the glass, only to find it was polyjuice potion. All the while, Draco had been screaming and protesting like a girl. Hermione started to notice a change in the shade of his skin – it was starting to have more color, a bit of a tan. His hair was going dark. "Oh, no you don't! I'm not going to let you get away like this! On the contrary, I'm going to stay here and see who you really are!" And at that precise moment, the transformation stopped. "Parvati? What are you doing with polyjuice potion!"

"Er….please don't tell anyone…but…I wanted to be Draco to get to see what he likes, so maybe I could get him to like me…"

Hermione's heart went out for the girl; she knew Parvati had a crush on Draco, but previously she had thought it was just because Draco was, in Parvati's words, "hot as hell". Apparently not. "Parvati…" she started to say, "I need fruit juice. I have to go. Bye!"

Hermione left in a hurry, and she wondered where Madam Pince was…"I suppose she just in a meeting or something like that…" And so she went on her way. Hermione was going to the Room of Requirement. She saw Draco – the real Draco Malfoy - walking in her general direction, so she took the opportunity to ask him a very important question. Hermione ran up to Draco, who looked thoroughly surprised at her being in front of him.

"Malfoy…you wouldn't, by any chance, have some fruit juice, would you?"

"Er…ALRIGHT! YOU'VE FIGURED ME OUT! I have been an idiot towards you to hide my secret stash of fruit juices, which has been in my family for years. My poor, secret stash…I was just about to go to the Room of Requirement to drink some of it!" And it was then that Draco noticed what he had said. "No, wait!", but it was too late. He saw Hermione had a twinkle in her eye, and a mischievous smile. "NOOOOOOO!" he screamed, kneeling on the stone floor, looking up at the ceiling in anger.

"Oh, Malfoy, you won't be getting any juice today! Not if I GET THERE FIRST!" Hermione said, yelling the last part, as she was already running towards the Room of Requirement, and she wanted to make sure that Draco would hear her. Little did she know, Draco was an excellent runner, and so he caught up to her quickly. Once Hermione saw this, she sped up to full speed, aka she ran for her life, except she wasn't going to die; she was going to the fruit juice! Although there was the possibility that if she got to the juice first, she would die…'Ah, well…I'll take the chance! After all, that's what being a Gryffindor is all about, isn't it? Courage, bravery? Oh, screw it, I'm getting there first!' thought Hermione as she was running towards the room.

As she reached the door of the Room of Requirement, so did Draco; they both reached for the handle at the same time, and they both opened the door at the same time.

What they saw inside, however, was not something normal. What they saw scared them out of their wits. What they saw was Madam Pince in an old-fashioned disco dance floor, dancing to loud, punk rock. They were scared, as would anyone else that had been in the library before, and ran to Dumbledore's office to inform him of the unexpected events. Hermione said the password, "Lemon drops", and stepped onto the stairs before Draco did. She reached the door first, and then burst through the doors with Draco, both of them out of breath.

Hermione spoke first. "Professor…Dumbledore…Madam Pince…dancing…LOUD MUSIC!" Draco nodded vigorously to show his agreement, as he had barely any breath to breathe.

Professor Dumbledore, apparently amused at their behavior, explained to them the deal that he had made with Madam Pince – they were to get Professor Snape to wash his hair. If she succeeded, she would get to dance to her choice of music, and if Dumbledore succeeded, he would get to visit a family of muggles. Madam Pince had succeeded, and so she was now dancing to her choice of music, which appeared to be punk rock…go figure. By this time, Professor Dumbledore was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down his face, and Hermione and Draco were sporting looks of disbelief.

"Hmm…well now," Dumbledore said, having just recovered from his laughing fit, "Would you care for some fruit juice?"

A/N – So, what do you think? Good? Stupid? Funny? The worst thing you've ever read? Please review and tell me what you think about this….if you do, I'll give you a huge cookie! gives a huge cookie to people that review


End file.
